


In This Together

by castledfranks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I like to make up my own storylines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks
Summary: Allison and Derek work together to uncover the truth behind their families’ rivalry and how to stop the cycle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving all my works from Tumblr. Comment if you like :)

Allison wrapped her delicate fingers around the doorknob and pushed it open. She didn’t bother to knock; he probably already knew she was there.

His head popped up from beneath a pile of papers for a brief moment, his pale green eyes piercing hers. God, he had such beautiful eyes. “Allison.” He sounded surprised.

She raised an eyebrow. “Hi,” she stated, matter-of-factly. He let the papers in his hands fall to the table and pushed himself back. She glanced down at his hands, gripping the table so tight his knuckles were white. She frowned. “What?”

He sucked in a deep breath before getting to his feet. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, running his hand over his hair instead. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, didn’t want to shatter the illusion before him.

She’d just come from school; that much was obvious by the stack of books she cradled in her arms. But the girl knew how to dress. He tried to keep his eyes from roaming over the curves she hid beneath her father’s oversized denim button-down. It was a new trend, he’d noticed, her wearing her father’s clothes. Perhaps a way for her to stay close to him, even when she wasn’t. She had strayed so far last year, almost lost herself to the wickedest parts of the surname she bore.

He carefully lifted his eyes to her, afraid of what he might find staring back at him. Indignation? Indifference? They’d made progress since that fateful night where she’d saved his life in the vault. Scott had finally come clean about what really happened, and after the shock wore off, she’d appeared at his door with the ledgers, a peace offering that held the keys to unveiling the history behind the rivalry between the Hales and the Argents. Derek never did know what started the vicious cycle, but he knew they were two families of three in an evil game and they needed to end it.

“Hey,” she said, dipping her head so she could bring him out of his trance. She dropped her books on the desk. “Are you okay?”

Derek nodded and rubbed his chin; the five o'clock shadow had arrived early and littered his face with dark stubble. He forced a smile as his cheeks bloomed red, embarrassed he’d gone so long without speaking.

She, in turn, flushed and folded her arms over her chest. “Why do you look so surprised?” she said softly. “You called me, remember?”

Derek sighed and placed his hands on the table to balance himself. His anxiety was on overdrive. Just being in the same room with her had him struggling to catch his breath. “I wasn’t sure you’d even come,” he whispered, afraid to hear the words of his own tongue.

She blanched at his confession; admittedly, it stung. Did he still not trust her? “We’re in this together. I told you that.”

He nodded as if he heard her, but didn’t look up. His eyes were trained on one of the open ledgers. Allison stepped forward and before he could shut it, pushed her palm down flat against its pages. It was a series of notes on the Hale house fire. Allison recognized the handwriting; they were Kate’s notes.

Allison tugged the book from his grasp and spun it around so she could read it. Immediately her chest tightened as she read line for line the gory details of the plot to burn the Hale wolves alive.

She fought down a gasp and instead took a deep breath to steady herself. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks: how could he trust her when he so openly trusted Kate and she betrayed him in the worst way?

She shut her eyes and her shaking hand found his. Before she could think too much about the gesture, she ran her fingers across his knuckles and came to rest. “Derek, you can trust me.”

Derek eyes never left their hands.“Can I?” he muttered before dragging his eyes to meet hers.

What she saw staring back at her nearly took her to her knees. His eyes shimmered with the threat of tears, a vulnerable soul begging for leniency, begging for honesty. She choked back her insecurity and tightened her grip on his hand, lacing her fingers through his in an uncharacteristic gesture of affection. Tears pricked the corners of her own eyes as she wet her lips. “I’m out of my element here too,” she breathed. “Trusting you… it’s new for me. But I’m trying. All I ask is that you try too.”

Her words were sincere and he knew it just by looking at her trembling lip and feeling her touch on his skin. “Just… please don’t hurt me.” They were the most honest words he’d ever spoken. He was at his most vulnerable, standing with her in the house where he lost everything those years ago. “I don’t think I can take anymore pain.”

Her eyes widened as she took in his declaration. He was giving her all of who he was; he was raw, stripped to the bone and he’d done it for her. She stepped to his side and rested her free hand on his forearm. She slid it slowly up to his shoulder, then to his cheek, which scorched against her cool palm. She watched as his eyes shut and could swear she felt him nuzzle against her touch. Her lips parted as she watched the pillar of strength unraveled beneath her fingertips and realized suddenly that she had the power to undo him completely.

His eyes fluttered open with panic and they searched hers for a response. **_Just… please don’t hurt me._**

“I won’t.”


End file.
